Shiver
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He knew she was different he could just feel it and apparently his mother thought so too. Little continuation in the Ryan/OC Ashley pairing I've been doing.


_A/N: What a comeback! I mean I do have a song to thank for this Shiver by Shawn Desman, but I for me to write ten pages I say that's a comeback in a good way after being away so long. Was toying with the idea on who to do and finally settled on Ryan/OC that I've been working on. Hopefully I've captured Ryan right and we all know what looks I'm talking about. Don't own Ryan Wolfe, CSI Miami or the song. Was going to break it up into at least two chapters but then after re-reading it, it didn't feel right. A little humour, family drama and a lot of fluff._

* * *

He brought his coffee cup up to his lips relishing in the quiet of the morning as he took a sip, the other occupants asleep for now. His eyes drifted to a sleeping form in the bedroom he stood in the doorway to, the sleeper had the sheets tangled up in her body arms thrown carelessly above her head the moment for now before she would move to another position.

_I catch myself_  
_Staring at your face_  
_When you're not awake_  
_I just can't help it_  
_No, no_

There was something about this girl that was different then all the rest, the way her hair fell across her face as she talked and absently minded pushed it to the side, the hair that was silky smooth that tickled when it grazed against him on lazy mornings when he didn't have to rise as early as the foreplay variations always came into effect. He continued to drink his coffee as he watched her memories of those lazy mornings replayed in his mind.

_Just having you here_  
_Lying next to me_  
_It's the little things_  
_That cause a storm_  
_Inside of me_

"Uncle Ryan I'm ready to go" he turned to see his nephew dressed ready to go, lunch bag in hand, his sister working late hours to make partner and the husband that always in surgery it was Ryan who made sure his nephew had what he needed and was looked after when his parents couldn't which seemed to be happening more often than not. He took one last look at the sleeping form before ushering the younger boy down the hallway with a hand to his bag.

Ashley waited until she was sure Ryan was gone before stretching opening her eyes, he really had a knack for watching her sleep on most mornings and although she had been awake for most of them, how many can sleep through the feeling of someone's eyes on them? She played it like she was still sleeping to give him a little peace.

He looked at the clock one more time before deeming it as not working because the hands really hadn't moved and he would swear that it had been more than five minutes than the clock said that he was listening to his mother as she sat on his couch. She'd flown in specially for a beloved friend's birthday and Ryan just had to answer the phone when she called, before he knew it his mother had moved her things into the guest bedroom that Max slept in on his regular sleepovers.

Risking a glance at the clock on more time he fidgeted, Ashley would be here any minute and his mother still wasn't aware of their current situation. Of the practically living together situation, that Max had already started calling her Aunt Ashley because he just knew they were getting married replied to that affect when asked after two looks of confusion crossed the faces of the adults "_Stop acting like you two don't know, you two are going to get married might as well get some practice in before; could you pass the potatoes Aunt Ashley?" _Ashley had passed the potatoes without a word in shock; the rest of the meal had been spent in a dead silence.

* * *

Ryan absently-mindedly nodded at his mother's reply he really wasn't sure of the topic of conversation, something to do with a type of flowers or how her garden was going that's usually what his mother conversed about.

"Are you listening to me?" both heads jerked in the direction of the door opening, Ashley was home. He was saved from answering his mother as he got up to greet his girlfriend glad for the distraction, happy for the fact that attention wouldn't be directed at him for the next few hours.

"Why didn't you tell me about her sooner?" his mother pulled him aside as they gathered their jackets, the evening had turned rather cool which was no longer a surprise to the recent weeks, Ashley had excused herself to the ladies room shortly after the check was paid, it had been Ashley's suggestion they go out for dinner keeping silent that their was little food in the house, neither had time to grocery shop yet with the recent case load they'd both been spending long hours at the office.

This was the time where his mother would criticize everything she did and would reply "_I simply don't know what you see in her, you could do better'"_but to his surprise as he studied his mother he saw a sparkle in her eye.

"Never the right time I guess" he ushered his mother outside to cooler air and clear night sky, the rush of water from the fountain lapped up the silence. He was waiting for it, it would be any second now, and he tensed preparing himself for it.

"I like her" he let out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding "and I can tell you do as well" he smiled bashfully as he looked down trying to hide his blush, he didn't just like her he loved her.

"I do I don't know mom she's different" he spoke truthfully from the heart, she was and even before Max called her Aunt he could see himself settling down with her. They walked a few steps towards the car in silence.

_And every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
Every time we kiss I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
_

"Sorry I took so long I ran into a friend I went to high school with" a twinkle and a smile in her eye Ashley caught up to them, it only took one look at either of them to know they were talking about her. Judging by the look on Ryan's face she passed the test.

"Because Ryan never calls me enough do tell me what has my son been up to these last few months" his mother took Ashley's arm into her own as they walked off together leaving Ryan alone. Smiling up into the stars thankful that his mother liked the right one he took off after them.

* * *

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" Ryan ran a hand through his hair, a worry line crinkled his brow the stress of the job and having a mother extending her visit was getting to him. Ashley watched him as his hands went to his hips thinking the situation through. She knew the answer he wouldn't like it very much but maybe he needed time away from her, she'd spend every night here this week but he remained silent his lips in a tight line.

A freak of nature accident happening bursting a pipe in his sister's home only hours ago leaving the better part of home drenching in water, no one being home at the time the pipe was never caught until the door was opening and the living room floor drenched.

Upon instantly hearing about this his mother that never brought up the topic of going home invited his sister, brother in law and Max to spend the weekend with him, the hotel prices being outrageous at this time of year or so his mother said. He had a two bedroom condo that was fine when it was just Ash, Max and him but what happened when three extra people needed a place to sleep?

_I gotta catch my breath (breath)  
So caught up that I forget (forget)  
Every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver_

Wrapping her arms around his waist through his arms she looked up to him.

"Vanessa and Mark in here, your mother in Max's room, you take the couch, Max the love seat and I'll sleep at my place" he looked down, his expression grim even though she just solved the dilemma of who slept where.

"I don't like that" his brow furrowed deeper it meant a few nights away from here, she was the only thing that keep him from jumping off the roof of this very condo, his mother had dislike everything so far –_ except Ashley , _the one thing he thought she would hate, it was everything else.

"It's the way it's got to be, I'll still see you at work and I'll be here when you want me to be" his hands slowly encircled her frame as he hugged her close

"I want you here all the time don't you see that?" he said a runaway thought escaped from his mouth before his brain caught up.

"Even with all my quirky habits?" she teased smiling up at him intoxicated by his scent, she was doing the same thing to him unknowingly

"Especially your quirky habits" he kissed the top of her nose

"Come on you can tell everyone you solved the dilemma" she releases him grabbing a hold of his hand to pull him out towards his family.

* * *

_Your hand in my hand  
Skin upon my skin  
Over and again  
I can't get enough  
No, no, no_"What's the rush?" he pulled his arm back, the sun was setting the moment was perfect and his girlfriend was walking rather fast on the beach just this once he wanted everything to slow down just spend the evening with her, the rare evening they didn't have to work and his house full with no alone time was starting to bother him.

" I was walking your pace" she slowed hers until they were walking back together, their intertwined hands swinging in the distance between them.

"That's better" the remaining dwellers paid little to no attention to them as they walked heads down with no destination in mind being together was enough for right now.

"How are things at your place?" in the last week or so she'd spent very little time over at his place, only long enough to pick up clothes or drop off groceries she saw the stressed look Ryan would get and she didn't want to be around although with her around he seemed less tense around his family.

_The way you give yourself to me_  
_I just can't believe_  
_Sending chills all up and down my spine_  
_I want you to know_  
_I want you to know_

"Terrible thank you for asking my girlfriend who practically lived there hasn't spent the night in almost a week, I've been sleeping horribly because of it and to top it all off my mother won't leave and my sister keeps avoiding the talk of when the pipe will be fixed in the upstairs bathroom of their home when it's brought up" he let out a deep sigh he missed her, his body missed her pressing up against her during the night, holding her close, kissing her when he wanted to, among many other things.

"Sounds like you need a night away" she stopped stepping in front of him her hands on his shoulders. She studied his face not liking the result or the person that stood in front of her, his family was slowly killing him and they were oblivious. It was up to her to make things right even if it meant estranging his loving family from her and coming out the bad person because Ryan would never tell anyone including his family what their presence was doing to him.

"Or them to go home" he said, his tone wasn't one she recognized sealing the deal she would get his family out one-way or another.

"Come on, I need some clothes from your-" she saw the worry line increase with the word your so she continued correcting her mistake "_our _place" he smiled something she hadn't seen him do in almost a week.

_That every time you're close I_  
_Shiver, shiver, shiver_  
_Every time we kiss I_  
_Shiver, shiver, shiver_  
_I gotta catch my breath (breath)_  
_So caught up that I forget (forget)_  
_Every time you're close I_  
_Shiver, shiver, shiver_

The apartment smelled different when she walked in ahead of Ryan before it always smelled fresh with a hint of bleach but now, it didn't smell fresh or could she detect any smell of bleach. Removing her shoes she glanced at the others thrown half-hazardly in front of the closet he kept for jackets and shoes. This little intervention couldn't have come at a better time, opening the closet she welcomed what she would guess was the only place to smell like bleach and the cleanest thing in the house. She noticed Max's shoes in there as well and knew Max was the only one following the rules Ryan had to live by to keep sane.

"Do you remember the last place I put that peach top that I just got?" she asked Ryan glancing towards the living room where she was a little surprised to see Vanessa this early and Ryan's mother Ruth talking animatedly about a recent doctor's appointment Ruth had.

"I remember seeing it somewhere. Let me take a look" Ryan disappeared down the hall to his bedroom that Vanessa had recently occupied and took this time as her chance walking over to them, Ruth was the first one to see her and welcomed her.

"Ashley it's good to see you please tell me you're staying for dinner we're torn on what to have" Ashley half smiled and hated to this.

"Actually I'm not, Ryan would never ask either of you but I am. You both need to leave your presence and the fact your touching his things is slowly making him go crazy. Ryan's OCD likes precise order and schedules since the both of you started staying here, his cleaning and order has been thrown out the window and any person who knew him could see that. Do you know how long it took for him to stop washing everything I touched? Two months. The place doesn't even smell like it used to. So I'm asking nicely for both of you to leave and I'd be more than happy to set both in hotels until Ruth you decide your visit has overextended its welcome and Vanessa your pipe is fixed. I for one am tired of seeing Ryan as stressed as he is" she turned to leave and stopped in her tracks to see Ryan watching the interaction just how much had he seen?

He crossed his arms gave her the look he did when his head would go partly down and would look up through his lashes it meant he was angry, disappointed or didn't believe a word you were saying. She was mentally already packing her things.

"I didn't know; I'm sorry Ryan. I'll go pack our things" Vanessa went off to the bedrooms to start packing.

"It's about time!" Ruth said from the couch as she rose a smile on her face

"Excuse me?" Ashley turned to face her in disbelief

"I always had an inkling that Ryan had it, I mean his father was a doctor and there are things you just pick up on, I am a little surprised it took you this long to kick me out"

"You knew and didn't say anything?" Ryan asked his mother the look gone, his arms still remained crossed, his brows drew together in confusion.

"I can tell that you absolutely love this girl and this was my test to see just how much she loved you, Vanessa's pipe didn't burst I asked her to say it did to see how long it would take for either Ryan to snap which I knew he would never or you to step up and say something. My bags are already packed and I'm thinking about moving here truthfully I've missed too much of Max's life and I don't want to miss your children's either" his mother began moving but stopped to grasp Ashley's elbows and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome to the family" Ashley waited until Ruth had left before her lip started to tremble; Ryan was beside her in an instant his hands were on either side of her face.

_I wanna rush  
Into your touch  
It just feels so right_

"What's the matter?" a few tears dropped down her cheeks

"You're not mad at me? I just kicked your family out that wasn't even my house to begin with and I was rude to them and…I feel horrible…" her thought process was cut off by her tears

"Come here" he pulled her into his arms her head fitting perfectly under his chin, her tears soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry" she whispered against his shirt he pulled away to cup her head in his hands once again making eye contact

"I'm not mad at you, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Seeing me in that much distress and fixing the problem. Thank you" he kissed her forehead before restarting the hug. He was lucky to have this girl in his life.

"Well we're all packed and ready to go" Vanessa came back out with luggage, Max and Ruth following each carrying bags, Ryan ended the hug but kept an arm around Ashley who was frantically wiping away her tears.

"I'm still hungry though" Max spoke loud enough for everyone to hear and on cue Ryan's stomach rumbled

"Why is she upset?" Ruth asked throwing her son a disapproving look

"She thought I was mad at her for kicking you out and felt bad that she had to act that way"

"Oh dear there is no need to be upset how about all of us go out to dinner? My treat?" Ruth looked at everyone in turn.

"I don't know mom it's been a long day" Ryan pulled Ashley closer

"Ryan go to dinner with them, there's a few errands I have to run go have fun" she suggested a thought already started in her mind, she was going to clean like she never cleaned before.

"You're sure?" he asked looking down at her and she nodded smiling.

"I love you" he whispered low enough for only her to hear but standing in close proximity with his family they all heard it was Max who commented

"Oh no this usually means Uncle Ryan's going to kiss Aunt Ashley" the three women's gaze went to Max all in shock that was the first time Max had ever called her that with anyone else other than Ryan around.

"What?! We all know they're going to get married" Ryan smiled as he leaned down for a much needed kiss, only a small peck but it got his blood going.

* * *

After two hours of cleaning their bedroom it finally smelled like it should, she'd washed the sheets, comforter and curtains, thrown the pillows in the dryer and flipped the mattress vacuumed and cleaned the walls even a quick sweep of the ceiling and moved onto the connected bathroom and doused everything in bleach.

The rest of the house would have to wait until tomorrow but at least he could feel right in his bed for the night and tomorrow start returning the house to what it once was.

"It smells and feels different" Ashley jumped from her task of putting on a pillowcase on a pillow one of the final tasks.

"A good different or bad different?" she threw the pillow back on the bed and picked up the final one repeating the same task. Throwing the last pillow on the bed she turned, Ryan had un-tucked his shirt and his hair messy from the constant hand running through it due to stress. He looked delicious.

"It's I can't believe you got it feeling the way it should different" he sauntered into the bedroom hands in his pockets head half way down contemplating something. Ryan used the looking up through his eyelashes for two completely different reasons, it all depended on if his arms were crossed. They were crossed you were about to get a piece of his mind, hands at his side or in his pockets like they were now was he was thinking something he shouldn't be, was feeling mischievous or was about to flirt and was mildly happy.

Her shoulders sagged in relief she was trying to do something nice so he could get some sleep having a stressful week and it turned out the way she hoped it would.

"I was thinking because we both have the day off tomorrow – I switched with Calleigh" she added in when she saw the look on confusion "that we get a good nights sleep and spend tomorrow cleaning top to bottom so it smells right again"

"Smells right?" he asked walking closer his head still down his lips pursed in thought

_I wanna rush_  
_Into your touch_  
_It's like seeing the sun_  
_For the very first time_  
_It gets me every time_

"This place always has a fresh smell with a hint of bleach and I miss it, it makes me think of you when you're not here" her eyes followed his movements to within and inch of her, her knees hitting the bed but she refused to buckle that easily, she wanted a thank you as lame as that sounded. He pulled her closer with an arm around her waist with one and the other dove into her hair as he kissed her, her arms sliding up his arms to rest on his biceps for now as she gladly accepted the kiss.

"Is it wrong to get this turned on by the way you smell?" he asked ending the kiss but replacing it with delicate tiny kisses until she replied.

"I smell like cleaner, bleach and sweat you find that attractive? I think I'm going to throw out all my perfumes" he chuckled and she would admit that sounded like heaven to her ears after the week they had she never thought it would ring through this house again.

"I know I'm weird" she smirked, nodding but leaning in for a kiss anyways. Her hand crept up to his neck pulling his face closer when he tried evading her kiss.

"Not yet I still have things to say" she pouted and intertwined her hands together at the back of his neck standing as close as humanly possible hoping he'd forget about what he was going to say and finally take her like she so desperately craved.

"And what exactly is so important that it can't wait because we finally have the house to ourselves again and free time on our hands and it's been over a week since we last had sex. So please go on what's more important?" she tried to tease but it came off a little bitchier than she wanted it to.

_It makes me  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
Every time we kiss I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
I gotta catch my breath (breath)  
So caught up that I forget (forget)  
That every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver_

"I wanted to thank you for one" he unwrapped her arms from his neck and pushed her onto the bed a wicked grin in place as he climbed on top of her but remained arms distance away from her

"No one has ever stood up to my mother or sister before"

"I'd be happy to do it again if this is the end result" she tried pulling him down closer but he was stronger and remained where he was.

"One more thing" he smiled as she groaned, he loved teasing her so.

"Move in with me…I mean you're practically already moved in and-" her lips silenced his thoughts as she pulled him down and he willingly went, he'd take this as a yes.

* * *

_I catch myself staring at your face  
when you're not awake  
I just can't help it  
No, no_

"You watching me sleep is kinda creepy, I'm just saying" Ashley opened her eyes to find Ryan propped up by his elbow watching her sleep once again. He was happy he had a future to look forward to with the woman in bed with him, she'd agreed to move in with him which only left three more hurdles for them to over come. _Telling their co-workers, getting married and children. _He was looking forward to all three of them because with Ashley beside him he felt like he could accomplish anything.

"And every time you're close I shiver"

"You totally just ripped off a song!" she however allowed the kiss to happen and progress into something more.


End file.
